


【鸣佐】老司机的成长历程

by MILLYLF



Category: Naruto, 鸣佐
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:27:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22757764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MILLYLF/pseuds/MILLYLF
Kudos: 55





	【鸣佐】老司机的成长历程

人并不是生来就是老司机的，哪怕是漩涡鸣人和宇智波佐助这种身体相性度达百分之百的完美朋友，也得经历所有小年轻都要经历的碰撞磨合后才能拿上驾照顺利上道。  
漩涡鸣人经常笑着说，每当自己想起初夜，记忆里刻在神经末梢的疼痛总能叫勃起一半的他差点萎了，这个时候他的黑发床伴就会毫不客气地朝他的小鸣人伸脚一踩，然后毫不留情地冷哼出声：“这不是挺精神的嘛。”  
事实上，漩涡鸣人的第一次确实惨痛无比，尽管那之前做的一切前戏都无比美妙。四战后的第二夜，各断一只手臂而住进同一间病房的英雄英雄二人，趁着夜深人静悄悄依偎在同一张床上。他们两个贴得很紧，彼此砰砰加速的心跳里满是心照不宣。佐助背对着鸣人，假装不知道鸣人把他的手搭在自己的腰间。鸣人则把这一切都做得紧张兮兮而又小心翼翼，一边自我谴责“他可是你最好的朋友一辈子的兄弟啊！！！”，一边把头埋在佐助的后颈，吸着佐助的气味越睡越深。  
撕开一切装模作样的是第二天早晨。尽管窗外的天还漆黑一片，鸣人却早已经没了睡意。他一睁开眼，就发现自己一生的挚友正饶有兴趣地把手按压在自己鼓鼓囊囊的裆部，覆着茧的白皙手指在那什物上轻轻捏弄。  
鸣人，你硬了。他脸上一副面无表情，手里的动作却丝毫不停，甚至呈现出愈玩愈有兴趣的趋向。  
这不是男人的正常生理现象么。鸣人不服气道。他把手探向佐助的内裤，覆上了佐助微微挺立的小柱握在手心。你这不也是一样的嘛。  
然后整个病房就再没了话声，能听到的只有两个呼吸声起起伏伏相互交错。鸣人用眼神示意他把裤子脱了，佐助挑挑眉，用口型无声说道：不行，会把床单弄脏的。  
最后他们双双射进了对方的手心，白浊的液体滴滴答答地溅到裤子里。佐助把手上的精液全抹在了鸣人的衣服上，脸上暴露出来是溢满的揶揄。  
“衣服你洗。”他的眼睛里星星点点闪烁着愉悦的光芒，鸣人看着那双眼睛不由得痴了。等到回过神来明白是怎么回事后鸣人在心里暗暗骂了几句，他灰溜溜地下床，把自己的衣服全部换下，一边换一边思考着今后学习单手影分身的实用性。  
然后像他们悄悄钻进一个被窝一样，他们又悄悄躲进自己的被窝，急切地盼着黎明的第一缕阳光照进病房。  
这之后，这样的相互抚慰就成了他们二人住院期间的家常便饭，像两个不能餍足的瘾君子，他们在对方身上满足着无休无止的欲望。他们彼此撕咬着，激烈地交换着唾液和唇舌，仅剩的一只手即使大汗淋漓也在对方的身上不知疲倦地摸索。平日里冰冷而淡漠的宇智波佐助到了夜晚就化成了热情而柔媚的火焰，友人所展示的只有他一个人能看的一面极大的满足了漩涡鸣人内心深处的占有欲。他们干着暗地的工作，偷情的刺激加剧了两个人之间的欲火。鸣人彻底迷醉其中，哪怕仅仅只是“这是只有我和佐助两个人的秘密”这一想法也能让他快乐无比。  
然而这种快乐不到一周就被上级突如其来的监禁令给打断了。鸣人安静地坐着，看着隔壁空无一人的床——那上面的人刚被暗部带走——面无表情。卡卡西老师无奈地看着鸣人，他深知漩涡鸣人可忍千忍万但绝对不能容忍底线被触碰，而宇智波佐助刚好就是他心中唯一的底线。  
“卡卡西老师，佐助的伤还没愈合呢。”  
“我知道，”卡卡西老师叹了口气，“这是上层传下来的命令。”  
“我不想佐助有任何三长两短。”  
“鸣人，你不用担心，我还会去和长老团协商的。”  
“把我带上，”鸣人淡淡地扫了他一眼，卡卡西心里升起一股寒意。“知道了，但你不要擅自行动。”  
之后，事情莫名其妙地被解决了，鸣人也被允许牵着佐助回到自己家。为了不被佐助嫌弃，他端正了自己十七年都没曾拥有过的对干净整洁追求的态度把自己的房间从头到尾地清扫了一遍。佐助满意地看着鸣人焕然一新的小屋，然后冠冕堂皇地爬上了鸣人的床，十分自然地缩进了鸣人的被窝。  
鸣人也钻进被窝，挨在佐助旁边。佐助看着鸣人阖上的眼，默不作声地把手伸进了鸣人的衣摆，缓慢抚摸着鸣人结实的腹部肌肉纹理。  
“你对长老团做了什么？”佐助问道，他丝毫不在乎长老团对他再下什么手脚，但他并不希望鸣人因为他与长老团作对。  
“没啥，”鸣人睁开眼笑了笑，他把手伸进佐助的裤子，轻轻揉掐着佐助的臀瓣。“就是施展一点口头上的武力威慑，毕竟我和他们都有分寸嘛我说。”  
“……”佐助的呼吸开始变得急促，他想象不到鸣人会用什么样的语言威胁，不过目前当紧的，是解决眼下这事。他垂下眼，压着喘息声装成一副平静的样子，漫不经心地问道：  
“要不要做到最后一步？”  
“……原来不怕弄脏我的床单啊我说？”鸣人开着玩笑，却收到了来自佐助的一个白眼。  
“佐助你真的确定？你的伤还没好，要不再等几天……”见开玩笑没什么用处，鸣人好心好意地碎碎念劝说佐助打消念头。  
但他的挚友更加不耐烦了。他握住小鸣人，上下圈着恶狠狠地撸了几把，等到手里的小鸣人硬成了铁棍后佐助瞪着鸣人，咬着牙两脸通红地发着狠话，“少啰嗦，做，还是不做！”  
然后他就被一个巨型金毛压在身下。  
整个过程一点也没有想象中那样舒服，润滑还没到位，鸣人就火急火燎地提枪上阵，疼得佐助倒吸一口冷气。鸣人自己也不好受，过于紧致的甬道夹得他生疼，仿佛自己的小弟弟马上就要被夹断一样。“放轻松，佐助。” 他忍着痛，轻轻揉捏着佐助的屁股示意他放松。佐助没有任何办法，甬道被硬挤进来的巨物撕扯摩擦的剧痛甚至逼得他挤出了眼泪。他咬着牙，强迫自己不因疼痛发出声音。见状，鸣人只得一边吻着佐助的泪珠小声安慰一边硬着头皮继续挺进。  
等到鸣人开始抽动时，他们两个人都感觉到有什么地方已经微微开裂了。  
“佐助！”鸣人慌得下意识想抽出，“我……”  
“不……不要出去，”佐助拽住鸣人的胳膊，“我……没事……”  
他们好不容易，从肉体和灵魂上都达到了共通，他舍不得让鸣人就这么离去。  
于是他们最终完成了血与痛的第一次。即使最后两个人都还是有爽到，鸣人却还是因为愧疚自己的冒失和心疼佐助决定以后不再干这档子事。  
佐助向来无所谓疼痛，他早早习惯了疼痛，疼痛就像他生命里不可分割的一部分。但这一次疼痛体验让他感觉格外的新奇，另一个人跳动的脉搏和滚烫的什物埋在内里的感觉令他意外地感到安心，像是被填补了心里十年来长久空缺那部分。  
他着实迷恋上了和鸣人亲密的感觉。  
只可惜，直到佐助离开前，他们也没有再做过第二次。尽管佐助经常有意无意的暗示着，鸣人也依然打着哈哈糊弄过去。他们像两个真正的普通病号一样窝在家里养伤，期间二人学会了单手影分身和靠一只手做饭——毕竟小樱做的饭实在难以下咽。佐助推测自己以后都得住在鸣人家里，因此他准备回宇智波大宅拿点自己的东西过来。鸣人陪他一起，他们无视了身后暗部的跟踪，沿着大道和一众同期打完招呼后，目不斜视地走进了破旧的大宅。  
佐助的房间明显被人翻过——木叶高层绝不会放过一个叛忍任何蛛丝马迹。佐助打开房间里一个私密的抽屉，庆幸地看到自己和鼬的照片依然还在。鸣人则绕进了佐助的卧室，好奇地打量着这个曾经睡过一个孤零零的十二岁小男孩的卧室，然后他愣住了，目光停留在佐助床上摆放的三个软软的枕头，心里一块地方被突然地轻轻敲击了一下。  
鬼使神差的，他分出一个影分身，示意他把这些枕头悄悄带走。  
一会儿，佐助也进入卧室。他环视一圈，顺手把一个放倒的相框重新立起：  
那上面是一张七班的合照。  
鸣人看了他一眼，佐助给了他一个回视，他们相互对视了一会儿后，佐助把相框揣进了自己的怀里。  
家里已经有一张了。鸣人提醒到。  
那是你的，这是我的东西。他淡淡地回了一句，看到鸣人的眼角弯成了一个好看的弧度。他不禁抿起嘴角，对着他的友人轻轻开口道，该回家了。  
哦。他们一前一后走出大宅。  
该离开还是要离开的，哪怕面对生闷气的鸣人佐助有多么心软和歉疚。离别的前一天夜晚，鸣人从背后紧紧搂着佐助，滚烫的性器隔着衣料在佐助的股缝间细细地磨蹭。这折磨得佐助面红耳赤却不敢发声，他只得一边把手伸进短裤小心翼翼地释放自己，一边顺着鸣人的节奏偷偷摩擦着大腿根。等到第二天佐助起床后，他挪开那只紧搂着他的手臂，在熟睡的金毛头上烙下一吻，又在戳了戳那家伙的脸颊后才穿好衣服踏出鸣人家的大门。  
再之后他和小樱卡卡西一一告完了别，等到路过小树林时他才明白了道高一尺魔高一丈。那人早就靠在一棵树旁，静静等着他的出现。鸣人虽仍表现出和佐助赌气的样子，但他再没有做出任何挽留。他知道，一直以来佐助最想要的是什么。  
他把佐助的护额还给佐助，佐助愣是一阵推脱后才勉强收下，还说什么来日来一场真正的较量的时候就会把这个再还给他。鸣人心里不禁暗自发笑，这本来就是你的东西，“还回来”是什么新品种的情趣吗？  
他目送着黑衣黑发的青年背影越来越远，原本心里那种追逐不到的焦躁不安如今荡然无存。他们只剩下彼此了，万幸的是他们还拥有彼此。在这以后唯一令鸣人头痛的问题就是，他又要对那家伙开始新一轮的思念，然后在思念中再次体味孤独。只不过，这时的孤独似乎变成了一种浪漫的享受，其中自然包括着仅属于他们两个人之间的秘密，在心中隐秘的地方发着酵氤氲着酸甜的香醇。  
鸣人这么想着想着，坐在办公桌前给离村不到几个小时的友人提笔开始写起了第一封信。

日子如白开水般乏味地一天天过去，十九岁的漩涡鸣人变高变帅还剃成了寸头。这平平常常的一年里唯一不平常的事就是儿时的漫画里才有的外星人攻击地球的情节真实地发生在了他的身边，并且攻击村庄的外星人还是他前前世的父亲的亲戚。对此漩涡鸣人表示见怪不怪，他二话不说，匆匆联合了几个同期伙伴准备上月球去收拾外星人。  
他最后和雏田分到了一组。一路上，在有意和无意地无视了雏田传递来的信号的同时，鸣人尽了自己最大的努力保护这个姑娘并礼貌地嘘寒问暖。在回忆之境，他又回到曾经上小学的快乐时光。那时伊鲁卡老师似乎在讲什么“我的理想”，然后他发给每人一张纸条要求他们写下自己的理想。  
漩涡鸣人的小纸条上自然简单粗暴地写着“要当火影”，而当他顺便扫了一眼同他一起到来的雏田的纸条时，他的心头却微微一颤。  
那上面用整齐稚嫩的字体写道：“想和鸣人君一辈子都在一起。”  
难怪啊……鸣人想，难怪雏田自年幼时就会对他做出奇奇怪怪的举动，原来那个姑娘从那么小的时候就喜欢着自己……  
想到这儿，鸣人愧疚地看了一眼雏田，他一直以来真的什么都不懂……  
只不过啊……鸣人苦笑了一下，又看回幼年的自己：小小的鸣人写完纸条后就耀武扬威地晃荡着凳子左顾右盼，在把前后左右都打扰了一遍后引起了伊鲁卡老师的点名批评。  
那时所有人都没有发现，那个捣蛋鬼的目光一直偷偷瞟向前面，瞟向那个坐得笔直头发朝天炸着的黑发男孩的后脑勺。  
他从小到大满脑子都只装着那一个人，他的童年到青春里都是那个人。最终那人彻彻底底霸占了他的整颗心脏，哪里还有余地再容得下别人？

在靠武力压制加语言教育后，月球人表示再也不敢侵犯木叶了，于是一群人就这么愉快地拿了点月球土特产欢欢喜喜地返回了地球。  
到达地面时，日向雏田突然地拉住了漩涡鸣人的胳膊，鸣人向左右瞟了一眼，此时周围人溜得没了一点踪影——一向很八卦的同期这次意外自觉地给他们留出了二人世界。  
一片寂静中，这个女孩仿佛使出了她一生的勇气，开出了连自己都不敢相信的洪亮嗓音向鸣人告白。  
“……”  
鸣人沉默了许久，他不知道该怎么说才不会伤害到这个纤细敏感的姑娘。  
但他不得不说出实话。  
“我明白你的心意，只是……抱歉了雏田，恕我不能接受……”  
“……为什么……鸣人君，是我还不够努力吗……”  
“……没有啦，雏田是个很好很善良的女孩子啦我说……”  
“只不过，我大概，算是……有恋人了……”说到这儿，鸣人有些不好意思地挠了挠头。  
“……怎……怎么会？”雏田有些惊讶地瞪大眼睛，“鸣……鸣人君的……恋人？”  
“呃……是恋人……大概……”鸣人有些心虚，毕竟一直以来他跟别人谈起佐助的时候用的都是“最好的朋友”这个习惯称号。  
“那……那么……鸣人君的恋人……是什么样的呢？”果然，恋爱和一时冲动的力量是无穷的，鸣人甚至从这个时不时就害羞脸红的姑娘的话里察觉出了些许的不甘心。他只得无奈地思考雏田这个问题。  
若是让鸣人说几句佐助的好，他能拉着你吹个几天几夜都不嫌少。只是眼下他有更要紧的事急着去干，他只好随便找几个关键词敷衍过去。  
“温柔……还有……可爱？”温柔是真的，可爱也是真的，不过只有带上漩涡鸣人专属的加滤显微镜，才能发现宇智波佐助的温柔可爱之处。  
看着那双死盯着他的怀疑的玉色眼睛，鸣人的嘴皮子不由得开始抽搐。  
不行，得动真格了啊我说。  
“雏田，”鸣人露出了罕见的严肃表情，“你一直从我身上看到的，都是坚强、乐观、自信、积极的一面吧。可你恐怕从来都不知道，我还有另外一面。”  
——那是一个弱小的蜷曲着的身影，抱着双膝无助地蹲在空无一人的黑漆漆的角落。那个身影被纹丝不动地刻在记忆深处，卑微渺小而满心自我厌弃。  
突然有一天，另一个孩子的身影出现了。他说他是黑暗里的怪物，但他分明就是一束光，把那个黑漆漆的角落照得透亮。  
从那以后再也没有蹲在角落自暴自弃的孩童，只剩下一个就算营养不良但还是要坚持成为火影的吊车尾。  
“而那个人，我的恋人，在看到我积极的正面的同时，也清楚地懂得我脆弱无力的一面。他自始至终都包容着全部的我，我自始至终都包容着全部的他。我们爱着彼此灵魂的每一部分，这份感情不能被任何力量所切割。”  
“怎么说呢，雏田，你不要光看着我呀，”鸣人露出一个温柔的微笑，他轻轻拍了怕雏田单薄的肩膀，小声安慰道，“你的周围可是有不少比我好的人默默喜欢着你啊我说。”  
就比如一直围在你身边，喜欢骑着狗四处溜达，笑起来像个二傻子的那个，他可是喜欢你喜欢得要命啊。  
“好了，不说了我还有事得走了，祝你早日找到自己的真爱啊！”  
然后他就一溜烟地跑了，卷起的一阵风吹乱了月亮下呆站着的女孩的刘海。

鸣人使出自己十二分的肺活量拼命往村外飞奔。他感受到了那丝熟悉的查克拉出没在附近。快出村的时候，旁边村民的一句唠嗑传进了他的耳朵。  
“是真的，那——么大的陨石，就这么凭空消失了！”  
这只能是他的能力，鸣人想，那家伙他回来过！  
想到这儿，他恨不得给自己插一对翅膀直接飞到那人面前。他跑过一片片山林，翻过一个个丘陵，在黎明将至，面对眼前近在咫尺的查克拉，鸣人脚一蹬，向着前面他熟的不能再熟的背影来了个大大的熊抱。  
“佐助助助助————”  
佐助被他身后扑来的人撞了个踉跄。他有些气急地挣了挣，奈何那个笨蛋的爪子锢得很紧，怎么挣也挣不开。  
“干什么！你这个超级大白痴！”  
“佐助我好想你啊我说！！！”挂在他身上的金毛一脸委屈巴巴，“你怎么见都不见我就走了啊我说！！！”  
“你不在，我难道还要特意留下来等你吗？”佐助烦躁地推了推鸣人，“我就是赶路时碰·巧·路·过而已……松手，你太重了，吊车尾。”  
“哦。”看到鸣人难得乖巧地放开手，佐助反而有了些不爽。  
鸣人上下打量了一番他两年没见的友人，佐助依然很漂亮，他似乎长开了，脸上少去了少年时代的肉感，眉眼和身形似乎变得越来越瘦削和锋利。只是……鸣人对着那一身衣服皱了皱眉：“佐助，你这身衣服是怎么回事？”  
“怎么，”佐助挑了挑眉，“不合适？”  
“不不不……”鸣人连忙摆手，“佐助你穿什么都好看。只不过……”  
只不过你穿得太过于异域风情了。鸣人刚打完异域风情的大筒木，又见着了穿着异域风情的佐助，感觉自己的这一天充满了奇幻色彩。  
“算了，先不提这个。”鸣人立刻进入主题，“今晚回家住吧，难得回来一次。”  
“不要，现在已经天亮了，离村这么远，懒得回去。”佐助一脸冷漠飞快拒绝。  
“喂喂喂，你怎么在这个时候犯懒啊我说！”鸣人有些气愤地朝他挥舞着拳头。  
“再怎么说，比起野外，还是家里的床舒服啊，软软的，暖烘烘的……”  
“……”佐助直直注视着鸣人的眼睛——面前的人湛蓝的双眼像是被点燃某簇奇异的火花，不带一丝掩饰的直勾勾地盯着他，盯得他身体里莫名升起一阵燥热。  
他的大脑开始飞速旋转起来。  
回村？鸣人的床确实很暖和很舒服……只是，他也不排斥那事就在野外进行，甚至对于野战他还有点暗暗的兴奋……佐助开始昏昏沉沉地胡思乱想，却没有发现那个吊车尾眼睛里的光很快就熄灭了。  
“算了，”他听到了鸣人叹了口气，“我不难为你了，就这样吧，我先回去了……”  
算了？什么算了？佐助愣愣地看着他的友人灰心丧气地告了声别，然后朝他来时的方向又飞奔回去。等到佐助终于弄明白刚才发生了什么时，那人早已没了踪影。  
他气得简直牙痒痒。  
你是白痴么，漩涡鸣人？  
不对，是怂包才对。  
也许，那家伙还对十七岁那年的事耿耿于怀。佐助不禁感到好气又好笑，他在心里下定决心去学点手段，好回去狠狠报复那个跑了几十里路却在最后临阵脱逃的混蛋。

这一次的良机错失成了佐助的一个心结，揣着这个心结，他两个月不到就返回了木叶。那天夜晚，鸣人被威胁进了浴室，洗完澡后他倒躺在床上在等佐助洗完的过程中闭目养神。  
在感觉到自己身边站着第二个人的时候，鸣人睁开眼，一双水汽朦胧的眼睛撞进了他的视线。  
佐助低着头，与他的眼睛对视。鸣人近距离看着佐助精致的五官，看着那双漂亮的异色眼睛，看着佐助的黑发被水打湿成了一缕一缕。鸣人想，这个动作他们何等熟悉？十三岁那年佐助曾就这样注视着他，然后那人离开了，毫不犹豫地消失在了雨幕之中。  
他突然抬起手，把佐助的头勾下来，和他一同完成了那个迟到了六年多的吻。佐助忘情地吻着，眼睛紧闭，眼睫微微颤抖。鸣人的舌头在佐助的口腔里横冲直撞，舌与舌交缠着发出“啧啧”的水声。这个吻很漫长，漫长地仿佛融进了他们的往后的一生：在曲折百转的坎坷后牵着彼此的残破的手，一直一直地走下去。  
等到这个温情又色气的吻结束时，他们都有些喘不过气来。  
佐助翻身上床，背对着坐在鸣人胸口，这时鸣人才反应过来他的浴衣下摆什么也没穿。他。佐助回过头，淡淡扫了一眼鸣人，鸣人立刻明白了他想干什么，只是……当他从佐助的眼神里还读出一丝挑衅的时候，他忍不住对他的佐助哭笑不得。  
他到底是为了他放下了自尊，还是向他又表现出了别样的自尊？  
随后佐助趴下来，隔着内裤，试探性地舔了舔鸣人鼓胀的阳物。鸣人有些难耐地微微撑起身子，发现一个雪白挺翘的屁股在他眼前晃荡，私密的小穴同样暴露在他面前。  
鸣人：“……”  
第一次做的时候还痛不欲生，第二次做就打算用高难度的六九，这个进步速度未免有点太快了吧……  
佐助仔仔细细地端详了一阵子鸣人的性器，他决定丢弃那块覆盖在上面的没用的布料。他剥开鸣人的内裤，一根紫红色的粗壮性器“啪”地弹出来。看着那根性器的尺寸，佐助咽了咽口水。他把鸣人的内裤脱到小腿，鸣人也顺势把内裤踢到一边。然后佐助佐助又看了看那什物后紧闭了眼，强迫自己把那根阳物一点一点包裹进口腔。  
“嗯……”他满意地听到了吊车尾发出的闷哼声。  
鸣人强忍着自己不要立刻对佐助轻举妄动，就这么纵着他含着自己的性器自娱自乐。他想象此刻佐助眼角飞红，小巧精致的嘴巴为含进这巨物被迫塞得满满当当，透明的津液控制不住的滴滴往外流。他舒服地头皮发麻，于是用双手掰开雪白的臀瓣，一根灵活的舌头直直刺入佐助隐秘的穴口。  
“唔！”佐助惊地差点咬下去，后穴被异物刺入的不适感让他微微抬起了腰，一想到刺入后穴的是鸣人的舌头，他就更觉得脸颊滚烫。  
他感觉到舌头在他翕动的后穴一圈圈地滑过，其间还伴随着尖锐的牙齿对那里细嫩皮肤的碰撞。他难受地扭着腰，嘴巴也因含的时间过长而酸痛无比，更何况期间他还被鸣人强行抬升下做了几次深喉。他强忍着不去呻吟，盈满眼角的生理性泪水始终不曾落下。  
直到最后，当鸣人喊着要射的时候，佐助还没来得及吐出鸣人的阳物，结果浊白的精液全部射在了佐助的脸和喉咙里，呛得佐助一阵咳嗽。鸣人立刻慌乱地向佐助道歉，却只收到了佐助的怒视。只不过，那个怒视完全没有平时的压迫感。佐助红红的眼角沾着精液和泪水，倒给人一种受了欺负的可怜的感觉。鸣人暗呼小鸣人又有些不太好，于是果断地把人从身上翻下来摁倒在床上。  
佐助被迫趴倒在床，轻颤着感受那具滚烫的躯体越贴越近。那根温度高得吓人的阳具缓缓擦过他的股缝，他不禁感到微妙的兴奋与紧张。  
但下一步漩涡鸣人什么也没做，佐助只感觉他向前探出手，抓住了个什么东西，下一刻，一个柔软的物体就被塞在自己的脑袋下。  
佐助抱紧那个柔软的物体，把头埋进去，脸侧的触感和味道令他感到分外熟悉。漩涡鸣人那个混蛋不知道从哪儿找了一只润滑剂，抬起他的屁股不紧不慢地做起了润滑。  
“嗯……”他轻哼出声，“这……什么……？”  
“嗯？没认出来？你的东西啊。”漩涡鸣人不咸不淡地满嘴吃惊，“枕头啊我说。”  
“……为什么……嗯……你这儿会有我的枕头？”  
“前年不是跟你回了趟大宅么，看见床上摆着就顺手拿了啊。”那家伙说起这么变态的事情，就跟谈到他今天上午吃了碗拉面一样轻松。  
“*ウスラト……啊！！！”佐助正准备骂他，却被突然戳中体内某个点激得连话都说不出来。  
“舒服吗？”鸣人坏笑着，俯下身咬了咬佐助通红的耳廓，“一会儿就叫你更舒服。”  
“笨蛋……啊……啊……”佐助下意识地攥紧枕头，身体颤抖着说不出一句完整的话。他想漩涡鸣人真是个混蛋，故意做出一副体贴好男友的模样，却还不忘了自己是个衣冠禽兽。  
“快……快点……”他有些受不住地催道。  
“这就来了啊我说！”他被一个早已跃跃欲试的粗大性器贯穿到底。  
……  
他们高潮了一次又一次，期间鸣人又拿了两个枕头垫在佐助的腰腹下。佐助感觉自己被干得彻彻底底没了力气，直接软倒在枕头旁搂着其中一个枕头独自在那儿犯迷糊。鸣人正正躺着，盯着天花板像鲸鱼那样大口吐息，不一会他就翻过身来，撩开佐助的头发和那双他爱死了的眼睛对视。他们两个人之间隔了一个枕头，鸣人连人带枕头把他揽在怀里。  
“在看见你床上这几个枕头的时候，我想到了一件事，你知道吗？”  
“我哪知道你在想什么。”佐助没好气地回答。他注视着鸣人湛蓝的眼睛，那里面反射了灯光使其显得意外的明亮。  
“我在想啊，咱们两个还真像啊。”鸣人眨了眨眼，无视了枕边人的小声抱怨，“太像了，我以前怎么没发现咱俩这么像啊……”  
太像了，一样忍受着孤独，又一样因为孤独而无可救药。宇智波佐助喜欢把软软的枕头铺满整张大床，以此来排解心中的空荡和不安；漩涡鸣人更习惯把自己藏进一个衣柜里，借着狭小黑暗的空间和厚实干燥的布料抵抗不断侵袭来的恐惧和孤寂。他们都经历过别人难以想象的时刻，而唯有他们能读懂彼此。  
“哼，吊车尾的，”佐助哑着嗓子轻轻嘲讽，“你发现得太迟了。”  
当在我一个人的时候第一次遇见你，我就明白我读懂了你的全部秘密。只不过，我从未想过，和你在一起时的藉慰成了改变我世界的契机。这何尝不是一种天意，其中还夹杂着一丝无可言说的浪漫和情意。  
“我可不想要你那么像我，自作多情的家伙。”佐助往鸣人的方向缩了缩，这个时候他才觉得挡在他俩中间的枕头那么碍事。他舍不得鸣人步入和他一般的道路，漩涡鸣人天生就该为光存在，他身上又怎能沾得一丝黑暗。  
“我要是最终能成为自己，还得靠你啊小佐助。”鸣人拽下了隔在两人中间的枕头，把人半搂着拥进怀里。  
有光的地方必有影子，漩涡鸣人深知宇智波佐助是他永远寄予信赖的后背。  
于是，他就这样，不带一丝犹豫的，把他平生所有的脆弱不堪都交代给了那个人。  
“你可得陪着我啊我说，就，陪着我。”  
“笨蛋。”佐助轻笑着骂了他几句，然后他们交换了一个粘腻但温馨的吻，最后相拥着睡死过去，直睡到第二天上午日上竿头。

*未念完的日语“吊车尾”的部分音节。

漩涡鸣人因为友人回家请了两天的假，他们因此也就在家里没日没夜地折腾了两天。等到第三天早晨鸣人迫不得已要上班时，像他们对彼此一直做的那样，鸣人亲了亲佐助的脸颊后才离去。一路上他向遇到的同期一个一个打着招呼，但走了整一路他都没明白，为什么每个遇见他的人的脸上都带着奇怪的表情。  
在他走到火影楼门口时，他拍了拍走到他前面的鹿丸几个和他们打招呼。  
“哟！”一向没心没肺的犬冢牙叫出声，“鸣人你小子有女朋友了吗？”然后他被鹿丸狠狠踩了一脚。  
鸣人愣了愣：“没有啊，什么女朋友？”  
油女志乃推了推眼镜：“他没有女朋友，他有的只是宇智波佐助而已。”  
妈的，麻烦死了。此处唯一双商封顶的奈良鹿丸生无可恋地在心里骂了一句脏话。拉得住第一个还有第二个，你们能不能看人脸色说话？  
幸好鸣人对此没什么过大反应，他挠头傻笑着同意了志乃的说法。鹿丸在心里暗骂怎么就你一个人在现场也还能把人眼睛闪瞎？他摇着头，拽着不明真相的牙和志乃光速逃离放闪现场。  
当鸣人坐在火影预备的办公椅上时，奈良辅导员一脸幽怨地看着他：“这两天过得挺性福的是吧？”  
鸣人“啊”了一声：“我一直都过得挺幸福啊我说？”  
鹿丸扶额：我不是那个意思，算了我懒得管了赶紧的把你前几天落下的工作补完。然而哪怕是奈良一族也会有人类所共有的八卦和操心，因此在工作前他又忍不住开始苦口婆心地劝道：“年轻人不要耗得太厉害，不然到了中年就会扛不住的……”  
鸣人“嘿嘿”一笑：“我们两个完全没问题啦，精力十足无限续航啦我说。”  
……所以前面说的你其实全都听懂了？漩涡鸣人你个切开黑，滚，我不想再和你说话。

此时宇智波佐助也正面临着困惑的时刻。在鸣人前脚踏出家门时他后脚就醒了，一醒来就想起他明天是要离去的。在匆匆吃了点吊车尾准备下的面包蘸番茄酱后，佐助起身前往木叶医院——他在野外需要治疗外伤的药，而鸣人家里也得备点常用药。那家伙像白痴一样每次感冒总要靠自己的免疫力硬扛过去。  
站在春野大夫的办公室里，他感觉樱的目光不像往常一样爽朗而热切，其中反而带着些许复杂和意味深长。不过他没有多在乎这些，趁着樱去配药的时候自顾自地陷入了无止境的回忆中。  
等到春野樱提药回来的时候，她心情十分复杂地看着自己曾经迷恋过的男神正目光呆滞地盯着一个角落。佐助的脸还是那么白，但脸色不似往常那种正常的苍白，反倒浸润着一丝不自然的粉红色。他半垂着眼，眼角飞红，原本冷淡到带着寒意的双眼此时却软下来，沉浸在美好的回忆里泛着迷离的波光。最令她心情复杂的就是，她自佐助一进门起就看到了佐助脖子上的痕迹和略带别扭的走路姿势。  
“佐助君……”她叫了一声，欲言又止。佐助并没有听到旁边有人叫他的名字，仍然一个人默默走着神。樱觉得自己的处境更尴尬了，她没办法，只好硬着头皮又提大嗓门：“佐助君？”  
“……”  
佐助抬起了头。他正在回味昨天夜晚的各种片段——漩涡鸣人不愧是自来也的弟子，天生就是会玩各种花式的高手。某一个节点处令他尤为脸红心跳：在高潮的那一刻，鸣人一边细细吻着他的耳侧鬓角，一边低声对着失神的他反复念叨着“我爱你”。  
在樱的声音直接把他拉回现实时，他看到眼前的姑娘满脸都是“我知道你现在在想什么但麻烦你理我一下”的无可奈何，而定格在他大脑的那副画面又反复闪现在他的眼中。  
他的脸止不住烧得更红了。  
“嗯？”他只能这么回了一声。  
“那个，药都配好了，我分了两个袋子，大包的是给鸣人的，小包的是你的药和绷带。”樱眨了眨眼，随后又抱怨道，“鸣人那家伙老是这样，从来就不注意一下身体，真是的，怎么骂都不听。”  
听着樱发姑娘略带暴躁的牢骚，佐助不禁抿起嘴：“我会回去警告他的，春野大夫。”  
“别这么叫我，多生疏，”樱朝她摆摆手，“还有，既然我们都是一个班的同伴，彼此之间就不要有遮掩了，我直问了啊——”  
她此时显得有些犹豫：“佐助君，你和鸣人是不是已经……”  
“嗯。”其实佐助不能确定到底该回答是还是否。纵使说过“我爱你”，漩涡鸣人也从来没有正视地向他表白。佐助至今还在思考他们到底是什么关系，朋友？或比朋友更进一步……对他来说，这件事模模糊糊地愣是没有一个统一的答案。  
但鸣人的眼睛实在是太明亮，太坚定了，他只要看着那双眼睛，就明白，同那个耀眼的人在一起，再似美梦亦也成真。  
于是他毫不犹豫地选择了同他一起的道路。  
“唉，真是的……”樱不爽地小声嘟囔道，“同井野抢了那么多年男人，结果就被横空插入的鸣人给劫去了……”她一个人在那儿自言自语了许久，最后像是彻底放下一般抬起头，看着佐助的绿色眼睛里满是坦然和真诚。  
“一定要幸福啊，佐助君！鸣人那家伙，他真的很爱你。”  
“我知道了，”佐助轻轻回道，“谢谢你……”

临别前的这一夜他们没有做爱，像那时在医院里那样，一个紧紧搂着，一个紧紧靠着。第二天一大早佐助收拾好行李准备离开，鸣人愣是将人粘着送出村好长一段路才停了下来。  
“这次走了，佐助会想我吗？”鸣人在半开玩笑中问得有些拘谨，他知道佐助面美心冷，踌躇好久才做好了听到佐助答“不会”时的心里准备。  
结果收到的回应却出人意料。“会。”佐助的语气又果断又坚定，“和你做爱真得很爽，我舍不得离开。”  
……什么啊……鸣人有些哭笑不得，他完全没想到会收到这样一个答案。  
平时明明那么别扭的一个人，每次在关键时刻却显得如此耿直和坦率。就算是漩涡鸣人，有时候也难以给佐助下定义。他唯一能定义了的就是，宇智波佐助不论什么时候都吸引着漩涡鸣人。  
“我也会想你啊我说。”鸣人的语气里满是愉悦，“就送到这儿了，我得走了，一定要多给我写信啊。”  
“等等……”他似乎听到那人小声叫了一句。他看着佐助，佐助的目光紧盯着他不放，嘴唇紧闭，像是有什么话要说却又说不出口。他的耳朵有些微微泛红，一双眼睛闪烁着若隐若现的光亮。  
一瞬间，鸣人读懂了那人的眼睛。  
他措不及防把人揽到前，嘴唇轻碰嘴唇，留下一个温柔的吻。然后，他紧紧抱住那人，脸贴着脸，将呼吸全打到了他的脖颈，在他耳边笑得放肆又开怀：  
“我说，想要告别吻就直说嘛，怎么这时候就这么别扭？”  
“……闭嘴，白痴。”

他们多年来一直保持着不为其他人所知的秘密来往，这造成了有不少小孩子都在猜测那只时常飞进火影楼的忍鹰有着怎样的传说故事。  
二十岁出头的漩涡鸣人没有像其他同期一样结婚成家，而是从恩师六代目那里继承火影开始立业。年轻的七代目在继位仪式笑得格外灿烂，尤其是在看到远处某一个角落的时候，他脸上的高兴更是抑制不住。疯狂迷恋七代目的小姑娘们纷纷把目光投向他目光所及之处，但那里没有什么遐想中的神秘情人，有的只是一只鹰窜上天在低空盘旋。  
新上任的年轻火影和年老的木叶元老展开了拉锯战。青年人虽阅历尚浅但城府深，在老师和同窗的暗中协助下一步步切割着高层的势力网推进着改革。  
七代目时不时就拿宇智波说事儿，那群长老也时不时拿佐助开涮。他们明里暗里向鸣人暗示宇智波佐助是一个危险分子，就算他是你朋友但他首先是个叛忍，七代目你作为火影可不要以公谋私。这些说辞卓有成效地激怒了漩涡鸣人，那群老狐狸就能趁年轻人气得失去理智的时候把人往套里忽悠。但随着七代目日渐成熟，这一招对于他也渐渐无济于事。  
他们总是质疑宇智波佐助与七代目的关系，一边想方设法疏远他俩一边尝试着分别给二人寻找结婚对象把人彻底拴在木叶。在漩涡鸣人二十五岁的那年，长老团终于彻底噤了声：宇智波佐助带回一个黑发蓝眼的小男孩，不明真相的漩涡鸣人既意外又开心地把大人孩子通通揽进怀里，他们三人拍摄的照片至今保存在民政局的档案袋最底部。  
从那以后那些老人们知道了，写轮眼将会被彻底留在村子里，但两位忍界传说的力量也再无法被控制了。

在一个平平淡淡的加班夜，鸣人对着眼前的文件哈欠连连。  
他并不是个那么喜欢加夜班的人，毕竟家里还有个小鬼需要照顾。但只要是他主动加班，那一夜定是不同寻常。  
一个黑色的影子在渐渐接近，鸣人佯装没有察觉，仍低下头对着早已翻了无数遍的文件努力聚精会神地浏览。  
那人靠近他，在他的脸旁洒下鼻息，轻轻一哼。  
“别闹，”七代目皱了皱眉头，眼神始终寸步不离桌上的文案，“忙着呢。”  
他猜想那家伙这时肯定挑起了好看的眉，他的呼吸开始变得有些急促，似乎在暗示着某些焦急的不满。  
鸣人感觉他的气息离自己远了，他无声无息地移到火影桌旁边的会客沙发出，能听到的只有人压在皮质沙发垫的吱嘎声。  
然后是一阵窸窸窣窣的声音，那人单手解衣服一向不怎么利索，此时连传来耳中的轻喘都略带一丝烦躁。在这时，鸣人耳边的喘气声变大了，其中混合着难耐的呻吟刺激着他绷紧的神经。  
他想象着赤裸的黑发男人先是抚慰前部，因为不能满足自己的欲望又将手指含进口中，然后用沾满津液的指尖一点点开拓着自己的后穴。鸣人感觉自己这处也有些不妙，他强压抑着自己的表情，极力表现出旁若无人的冷淡。  
突然那人像是被刺激了一下轻轻叫了一声，喘息和抑制不住的呻吟在此刻显得尤为清晰。过了许久，鸣人听到他站起身又在朝自己靠近，他抬起头，看到只披了件火影袍的赤身裸体的宇智波佐助站在他的旁边。  
他轻笑，像猫儿一样跨腿坐在鸣人的大腿上，不安分的手悄悄按上了鸣人的胸口。  
“啧，别玩火啊小佐助。”鸣人眯起了湛蓝的双眼。他撩起佐助遮住眼睛的刘海，扳过他的头和他接吻。唇齿相交让情欲的味道弥漫得更深，七代目火影当机立断扫掉了桌上的文件，把人放倒在办公桌上啃咬着那人的锁骨。  
“说好的加班工作呢火影大人？鹿丸明天要骂死你了。”那家伙明明喘得连话都说不连贯，却还要对鸣人道出调笑般的嘲讽。鸣人看着他黏在白色火影袍散乱的黑发，酡红的面颊和难得可见的笑弯了的眼睛，心里一根弦不知怎么就这么断了。他急匆匆地扒下裤子，把硬得发疼的紫红色性器直接对准了佐助私密的穴口。  
他把佐助的大腿分得大开，性器的头部一点点没入温软的穴口。佐助的扩张做得很到位，粗大的性器十分顺利地挺进小穴。他听到佐助舒服的抽气声——手指的开拓还是不如情人粗大的性器来得更充实。等到性器全部埋入后，鸣人摁住佐助的臀瓣，二话不说地在那个紧致的地方大力操干。  
“等等……鸣……啊……！”佐助惊慌地喊叫着，已经很久没有做过的身体一时间不能适应这个强度。鸣人的性器一下子就顶到了他的敏感点，年轻时笨拙的两个人却在如今对彼此的身体熟稔得令人惊诧。此时鸣人又哪能停得下来？佐助的小穴温暖柔软，被淫水润湿的穴肉紧紧含着他的阳物吸得他头皮发麻。他的手扣住佐助的手把人紧紧锁在桌面上，汗水从额头上洒下滴到了佐助白皙结实的胸脯。  
就这么快速抽插了十几下，佐助有些承受不住，高声叫着射在了鸣人的衣服上。鸣人安抚性地吻了吻佐助冒着汗气的额头，耐心地等着他的不应期。然后，他把佐助从桌上抱起来，仍以跨坐的姿势把他按上了自己的大腿。  
佐助这个时候才察觉到鸣人还没有射，他硬邦邦的性器依然卡在自己的小穴内里。  
“满足到你了吗？轮到你来满足我了啊我说。”鸣人喘着气坏笑着向上顶了顶，对佐助进行无声暗示。  
……这白痴，这么多年来，别的没什么变化，唯独这个“混蛋”的属性是一天天地愈演愈烈。  
佐助微微撇了撇嘴角，把下巴抵在鸣人的肩膀，用手扶着鸣人的胳膊小幅度动了起来。骑乘的姿势入得很深，佐助每动弹一下都能感觉到粗硬的性器碾过了最深处。他有些气息不稳地叫出声，性器刚好蹭过敏感点又不能好好满足自己的瘙痒感折磨得他焦躁难耐。  
更何况漩涡鸣人此时还在对他指指点点。  
“佐助啊，你做的幅度太小了。这样子我是射不出来的，”鸣人亲了亲佐助的耳垂，对他悄声耳语道，“其实佐助你也受不了仅仅就这样吧？”  
“闭嘴……白痴……”  
“还得我帮你啊。”他突然向上用力一顶，惊得佐助倒吸了一口气。那一下狠狠撞击着佐助内里最敏感的地方，三勾玉在这瞬间宛如花一般在眼睛里绽放。鸣人温柔地搂紧佐助的腰，下半身的力度却始终不减，一下一下大力贯穿着佐助。佐助止不住地尖叫，在米白色的精液再一次染脏鸣人的小腹时他的眼前飞过一片白光，他颤抖着感受高潮后的余韵。  
见状，鸣人连忙飞速抽插了十几下，把精液全部射进了佐助的内里。  
高潮后的两个人精疲力尽地抱在一起，佐助的后穴还埋着鸣人绵软的性器，穴内的精液从合拢不住的穴口漏出滴到了座椅和地板上。“这回鹿丸是真的要骂你了。”，他趴在鸣人怀里叹了口气，一边伸出手狠狠拽了一把鸣人的脸。  
“嘶……疼啊我说，”鸣人委屈地任由他拽着，“鹿丸的话我明天和他解释一下，这倒是没什么问题……”  
你又要和他怎么解释？佐助腹诽道。他深知智商过于常人的火影辅佐早在十年前就看出了他们两个的关系，一直以来他们都应该感谢辅佐面对他们乱来时的睁一只眼闭一只眼。  
他又无奈地叹了口气，眼下他并不关心鸣人第二天该如何扯谎，他现在只想回家洗澡。况且这个夜晚还很漫长，而漩涡鸣人还没有到达精力不足的中年危机时刻……  
这么一想，他睁开眼，紫色的轮回眼中闪烁着流光溢彩。“回家了，吊车尾。”佐助注视着鸣人的眼睛。  
“等等，这么近的路就不要用轮回眼了。”鸣人半带埋怨地用手遮住了他的轮回眼。  
“那你说，要怎么回？”佐助心想，那个意外性第一的忍者随着年龄的增长奇思妙想和脸皮厚度也在不断增长，他总觉得有一种不好的预感。  
“我就这么抱着你，咱们沿小路回去。”果然。  
“现在天这么黑，况且走小路，不会有人看见的。”面对怀里人质疑和不悦的表情，鸣人耐心地对他解释道。  
“……你能扛的动我？”  
“喂！我虽说没有小樱的怪力，但抱一个你还是绰绰有余啊！”鸣人不爽地啧声，他猛然想到佐助看起来又瘦了不少，话里的不爽又增添了几分。  
“……”佐助仍不信任鸣人，他想起十七岁时，鸣人想只凭一只胳膊抱起他，结果两个人都摔了个狗啃泥。但他拗不过这家伙的执着，只得犹豫一下缓缓点了点头。  
鸣人拿火影袍把他裹得严严实实，打横抱着他走出了火影办公室。初春的夜晚依然如冬天一般寒冷，鸣人开着九尾查克拉给他们两个御寒。  
走到家门口时佐助从鸣人的口袋里掏出钥匙，拧动把手打开门后他才发现家里安安静静的缺少人的气息。  
“面码呢？”佐助打开走廊，暖橙色的灯光驱走了房间内的寒意。  
“忘了吗？和你说过的，那小子去执行一周的短期任务去了。”鸣人进厨房烧着热水，温暖的水蒸气一扩散他才觉得屋子里没有那么寒冷。  
“……你还真会指派人啊，吊车尾的。”佐助朝天翻了个白眼。  
“说是旅游，其实就是泡温泉度假，很便宜那小子了，”鸣人把烧开的水倒进茶壶里，顺手倒了杯茶笑眯眯地递到佐助手中，“更何况你难道不想和我过二人世界吗我说？”  
哼。佐助接过茶杯轻抿一口。他的身上依然裹着七代目的火影袍，感觉自己身体黏黏腻腻的脏得难受。他想，这一夜又将会是不眠之夜，鸣人笑得一脸灿烂不知道在打什么主意。  
他们洗澡，洗完澡后又被对方挑起了情欲。从浴室到卧室遍地都是水渍，然而他们似乎谁都不准备吸取火影办公室的教训：整张床单被两人弄得凌乱不堪，从佐助家里取来的枕头被扔得到处都是。  
终于结束时已是夜上三更，彻底没有力气的两人面对面躺在床上。  
鸣人困得有些睁不开眼，佐助却一反往常的清醒。他看着鸣人半眯着的双眼，一双漂亮的异色眼睛闪烁着星星点点的光芒，仿佛又回到了躺在同一张病床上的少年时代。  
“鸣人，你忘了一件事。”  
“嗯？”鸣人稍稍清醒了一点，“你不是一直知道的么，我爱你的这件事。”  
“不只是这个。”佐助眨了眨眼，好笑地看着鸣人一脸困惑的表情。  
“那还有什么啊我说……”突然，他像是想起了什么似的睁大了眼睛。  
“七年前的今天，你我牵着面码，到民政局办下了最后的领养手续。”  
“也就是说——”  
“吊车尾的，结婚纪念日快乐。”


End file.
